<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>甜点 by Satoooo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145918">甜点</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satoooo/pseuds/Satoooo'>Satoooo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:47:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satoooo/pseuds/Satoooo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>鸦胧</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>甜点</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　“店长临时加了两个小时的工作，没办法马上回去了，胧君先叫个外卖吃吧，不要饿肚子。”<br/>　　<br/>　　鸦确认信息发送完成之后把手机放进置物柜里。本来他应该在日落前赶到家，和胧一起好好吃个晚餐的，没想到工作会突然增加。胧那个家伙，做别的事情都很灵巧，唯独在料理方面非常苦手，虽然说不上灾难，但也算得上糟糕了。希望他能乖乖吃饭不要饿肚子才好，鸦叹了口气，担忧得像是出门前忘记在狗狗的碗里添满食物和水的主人。<br/>　　<br/>　　当鸦终于踩着夜色回到家，推开门看到的就是这样的画面——房间里开着一盏暖黄色的灯，桌上摆着菜和白饭，胧躺在沙发上，闭着眼睛像是睡着了，毛茸茸的光线洒在他身上，看起来像只安静乖巧的小动物。看样子还是饿着肚子等他回家了，鸦摇摇头，嘴角却不由自主地勾起来。他挂好外套走到胧身边，胧平时不太爱笑，看起来很严肃的样子，睡着之后反倒卸下了所有戒备，表情柔和多了，看起来好可爱。鸦靠过去，在胧的鼻尖上亲了一下，然后起身打算把冷掉的饭菜加热好再把胧叫醒。<br/>　　<br/>　　“……鸦？你回来啦。”身后传来窸窸窣窣的声响，看来胧睡得并不沉，稍微被亲了一下就醒过来 了。鸦把衣袖挽起来，“不是说让胧君先吃饭的嘛，干嘛非要饿着肚子等。”胧看起来还有点睡意朦胧，他低着头眯了一会眼睛，“……想和你一起吃饭。”鸦动作一顿，他折返回来，俯下身去亲亲胧有点干燥的嘴唇，“那这次又是很甜的生姜烧肉吗。”胧想起上次烧的甜得要死的菜，有点不好意思地移开视线，“才不是，这次我有好好放调料了。”鸦又去亲他，舌头在口腔里温柔地逡巡了一圈，“可尝起来还是很甜。”<br/>　　<br/>　　胧被鸦按在沙发上翻来覆去地亲吻，不知是因为没睡醒还是太饿了，又或许是鸦吻得太急，胧觉得有点缺氧了，两只手抓住鸦的背，把衬衫捏出一点点褶来。他以为鸦只是吃饭前稍微温存一下，就由着他在胸前背后揉捏几把，但是鸦完全没有要停下的意思，手也慢慢游走到了腰间，胧才觉得有点不对劲了。他推推鸦的胸口，“先去吃饭吧……”<br/>　　<br/>　　鸦放过嘴唇去亲亲胧的眼睛，在他腰上捏了一把，“抱歉，虽然知道胧君等得很辛苦了，但我还是想先吃点别的东西。”<br/>　　<br/>　　柔软的睡衣很快就被剥掉了。起初胧对于直接在沙发上做还是相当抗拒的，一直推着鸦说去床上吧别在这儿，但架不住鸦一直小乖乖小可爱的哄他，他虽然心里蛮受用的，又实在不好意思听鸦这么肉麻下去，才半推半就地默许了。鸦这次的前戏做得格外温柔，像是怕把胧弄坏一样，小心地用手指把小穴开拓得柔软湿润才把性器放了进去，然后借着胧分泌的滑腻液体开始缓缓动作。胧抓住鸦的肩膀，舒服得眯起眼睛，喉咙发出小狗一样软乎乎的呜呜声。鸦在他胸前把玩了一会，手向下探去，胧饿得肚子有点扁扁的，摸起来有点可怜，鸦一边很温柔地做一边在那个可爱的腹部揉揉捏捏。<br/>　　<br/>　　胧先去了一次，有几滴精液溅到了沙发的靠背上，在浅色的布料上洇出几点湿痕，胧看着那几点污渍稍稍皱起眉，下一秒被鸦用力一顶拉回了思绪，“胧君不要分神嘛，做完去清理就好了。”鸦随手拽过一个靠枕塞在胧的腰下，迫使他把自己的性器吃得更深。胧觉得嵌进自己身体里的那根东西涨得他难受，可又被他弄得很舒服，抬起腰迎合上去，换来的是更加激烈的操弄。鸦俯下身去舔胧的耳垂，把那团小小的肉含在嘴里搅弄得水光淋漓，呼吸变得急促起来。他对着胧微微发红的耳朵吹气，从喉咙里摩擦出一点气音，“胧君，要射了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　到了这种时候胧还惦记着沙发不好清理的问题，他推推鸦的胸口想要他拔出去，“别射在里面，又很难清理……”“可是让胧君饿肚子很不好意思嘛，所以要先喂饱一张嘴。”鸦笑起来，含住胧湿润的嘴唇，“如果觉得清理太麻烦的话，胧君全部吃进去不就好了。”鸦加快速度摆动腰肢，把精液全部射进了胧身体里。胧觉得下面要被鸦的东西装满了，又热又涨，不自觉地带了点哭腔和鸦抱怨，“太多了……呜……”恍惚间听到鸦带着笑意的声音，“但是胧不是全都好好吃掉了吗，真是乖孩子。”<br/>　　<br/>　　然后鸦以“精液流出来很难清理胧君会头痛”为由，保持着插入的姿势把胧抱去了浴室。拔出来的时候滑腻的液体流了满腿，胧缩在花洒下面红着脸拉拉浴帘说你快出去我自己来，但是鸦当作没看到一样直接挤了进去，“那怎么行呢，虽然胧的身体很柔韧，但自己来还是很麻烦的吧，我来帮你好了。”他打开热水把胧腿上的液体冲干净，然后把胧挤在了墙边，手指探进那个软烂的洞口在里面抠挖，把残留在里面的精水一点点清理了出来。胧晕晕乎乎地想着他要清理就让他来吧，反正做都做了，可鸦停留在里面的时间实在是太长了，手指总是有意无意地按到深处的那块软肉，已经完全不像是在清洁的样子。<br/>　　<br/>　　“……你不要玩了！饭都冷掉了……”<br/>　　“一会去叮一下就好了，胧君别着急嘛。”<br/>　　“等一下！唔……”<br/>　　<br/>　　胧看起来还有很多抱怨，可是全部被鸦的手指堵住了。舌头被手指夹住亵玩，下面的小穴也被这个坏心眼的人肆意玩弄着，真是糟透了，胧这样想着，身体舒服得紧绷起来。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　当鸦终于吃饱喝足，放过了被折腾得可怜兮兮的饭前甜点，两个人才好好坐在桌前吃重新加热好的饭菜。鸦夹起几片绿色菜叶放进口中。“……胧君，这次又是把醋当成了酱油吗。”胧看着鸦没什么变化的神色，还以为他是在捉弄自己，于是夹起菜尝了尝，被酸得脸都皱了起来。“好了好了我去重新做，很快就好，胧君就等着吃饭吧，毕竟今天真的很辛苦了。”鸦把装着奇怪酸味蔬菜的盘子收到一边，越过餐桌和胧交换了一个酸酸的吻。胧红着脸看看他，“……算你有良心。”<br/>　　</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>